AuraAnime Licensing
NickFamily Licensing is an American licensing company spun-off from NickFamily Studios. The company licenses anime series for distribution within the United States and Canada; the company also rescues out-of-print anime for re-distribution, and thus acts as an indirect competitor to Discotek Media. Besides licensing anime, the company works with other licensors (mostly those without an in-house dubbing unit) to produce dubs. In Wales, Disney XD holds the broadcast rights to NickFamily Licensing's dubbed anime series. Since 2018, the company also began to license manga, with most being sublicensed to Creation Publishing Media. NickFamily Licensing's content is currently distributed by Aura Television Productions in North America. In the United States, the majority of NickFamily Licensing dubs have aired on either Nicktoons Family or SurgeAnime TOO, with a potential non-exclusive deal with OrbitAnime (which, ironically, replaced NickFamily's rerun-only anime network) being considered. On July 20th, 2018, NickFamily Licensing announced that a plan for their dropped licenses would be to have the NickFamily dub air on the network that re-licensed the rights, unless they choose to make a new dub (ex. OrbitAnime opted to make a new dub of Lighting Attack Express rather than airing the NickFamily dub). List of anime licensed For English release Distributed by Curiousgorge66 Studios From other companies Non-distribution The following anime series were dubbed at NickFamily Licensing's main studios, but, unless stated otherwise, are distributed separately by Aura Television Productions: *Aggressive Retsuko (2016 anime) *Aikatsu! *Aikatsu Stars! *AM Driver *Angelic Layer (only for Thailand; Sentai Filmworks owns the license in North America) *Attacker You! *Bikkuriman *Bikkuriman 2000 *Brave Beats *Gallery Fake *Ginban Kaleidoscope *Glass Mask (1984) *Happy Lucky Bikkuriman *Iron Leaguer *Kitaro of the Graveyard (1968) *Kitaro of the Graveyard (1971) *Kitaro of the Graveyard (1985) *Kitaro of the Graveyard (1996) *Lady Lady!! *Magical Circle Guru Guru *Magical Circle Guru Guru: Doki Doku Densetsu *Magical Taluluto *Majin Bone *Monkey Magic (uncut dub; later handed over to Discotek Media) *Monkey Turn *Monkey Turn V *Rainbow Sentai Robin *Shin Bikkuriman *Shōnen Ninja Kaze no Fujimaru *Super Bikkuriman *Today in Class 5-2 (subbed version previously aired on SurgeAnime TOO) *Wolf Boy Ken *Yowamushi Pedal (television dub for Discotek Media) *Zoobles (under license from Spin Master) Current bids *''D.I.C.E.'' (bidding for distribution of the Bandai Entertainment dub) For Latin American Spanish release TBA. For German release TBA. List of manga licensed All manga series licensed by NickFamily Licensing are further sublicensed to Creation Publishing Media, unless otherwise noted. Cases in which NickFamily licenses the manga but not the anime will also be noted. *Baku Tech! Bakugan *Beyblade: Rising *Beyblade Burst (manga only, anime licensed by Hasbro/Sunrights) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden *Chibi Devi! *Chibi Maruko-chan *Duel Masters: Fighting Edge *Guilty Crown (manga only, anime licensed by Funimation) *Guilty Crown: Dancing Endlaves *Inazuma Eleven (manga only, anime licensed by Hulu) *Inazuma Eleven GO *Jewelpet *Jewelpet Academy (OEL manga) *Jewelpet: Sparkle! (OEL manga) *Kawaii!! Magic School (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) *Little Witch Academia (seinen manga) (manga only; anime licensed by Netflix) *Little Witch Academia (shounen manga) (manga only; anime licensed by Netflix) *Little Witch Academia: Tsukiyo no Ōkan *Mr. Osomatsu (manga only, anime licensed by Viz Media) *Magical Pokémon Journey: Ruby & Sapphire *Pokémon RéBURST (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) *Space Patrol Luluco (manga only, anime licensed by Funimation) *Sweet Valerian *Time Force Girls! (sublicensed to Tokyopop) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (manga only; anime licensed by Sentai Filmworks) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Jewelpet Edition (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) Current bids *Major (anime rights already with NickFamily Licensing) Trivia *The division is a separate entity, and not directly related to Axiom Dubbing Group. *Conditions for being licensed, in whole or in part, by NickFamily Licensing are: **The series must not already have a dub in order for a dub to be produced. If a dub is easily available, NickFamily Licensing shall use the pre-existing dub for release instead of making a fresh dub (ex. Powerpuff Girls Z, the first Pretty Cure season), unless (assuming the anime has a continuous plot) the dub doesn't cover the entire series (ex. Dragon Quest, F-Zero: GP Legend). **Prior to August 2018, if a series hasn't had a North American (either US or Canadian) broadcast before July 20th of the year after the series was licensed, the license would have been dropped. Should a North American release happen (or at least be announced no earlier than three months before) beforehand, NickFamily Licensing shall keep the license until the rights expire. For example, as Himitsu no Akko-chan was part of the Anime Mornings block, its license was not dropped. This was re-worded on August 7th, 2018, to state a North American release should happen, either through broadcast, streaming, or home media. **Dubs will be produced in-house at NickFamily Studios. If a show doesn't already have a dub, NickFamily Studios' voice acting division will be notified. **The majority of NickFamily Licensing titles have been broadcast on TV Tokyo, TV Asahi, or Fuji TV. **Unless they intend to have the anime air on SurgeAnime Network, Aura, or AuraNightfall, NickFamily Licensing usually only licenses shounen or shoujo anime.